


Flip Side

by thorinsaplusparenting (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/thorinsaplusparenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both are Kings, one by day, and one by night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip Side

During the day, Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain was the King in charge. His word was law, his subjects loyal and obedient. He ruled kindly, and fairly, giving justice and peace of mind to his people, who were prosperous once again now that they had been returned to Erebor. Diplomacy and the respect held for him by others were the dual powers he wielded to win over his advisors or envoys from other kingdoms to ensure that what was needed for his people was done.

At night, Nori, son of Narri, King of the Underworld ruled the low levels of the mountain and all who dwelled within it. His word was law, his subjects obedient, but just as likely to turn traitor at any moment. He ruled with a fierce hand, an iron grip, ensuring the dregs and malcontents of the city did not get too out of hand, and did not inflict injustices upon the undeserving. His knives and his chief lieutenants were his weapons, the tools he used to keep peace on the streets and punish those who would speak ill against the King of the daylight hours.

During the day, Thorin was in charge of the household. He made the decisions, he dealt with the finances, he managed the dwarrow who managed their servants. The spiritual decisions were his to make, and he taught his nephews well in the ways and traditions of their people, imparting al the knowledge of their important rituals onto them and seeing to their tutoring in other essential areas.

At night, Nori was in charge, setting up his people near to their rooms to make sure Thorin could sleep safely and soundly, ensuring all the secret passages were well-guarded and protected, and that none could disturb the King Under the Mountain until dawn. He ushered the staff out, saw to the locking of all the doors, and made sure his people were in place for the night before bedding down himself.

In the morning, the bed was Thorin's domain. The morning bells that one the city always roused him from a deep slumber, grumpy and not at all ready to start the day. Nori was always awake well in advance, and loved watching him blink sleep out of his eyes before they settled hungrily on the naked dwarf curled up next to him bed. Their eyes would meet, one set hungry, the other cheerful and playful, and Thorin could never, ever resist. 

Mind and body too tired to contain the natural roughness of his touches, Thorin would ravish Nori, pinning him to the bed and kissing him roughly. Those large, calloused hands were everywhere on him and in him, as Thorin checked to see if Nori was still slick and loose enough from the night before.

Sometimes he was, and sometimes he wasn't, but Thorin would have him regardless. He always made sure Nori was ready before pushing roughly inside him, growling out his pleasure as he claimed the willing body beneath him with teeth, lips, tongue, hands, and cock. Nori always wrapped around him, knees around his waist, arms around his shoulders, nails digging into his back as they moved together under the thick furs that covered the bed. In the morning, they finished together, often quickly, and then lay together panting and touching until Thorin was awake enough to drag them out of bed to start their day.

In the evening, Nori held dominion over their little household, ordering Thorin's dinner to be brought up and checked for poisons, staying at least long enough to make sure Thorin ate. Sometimes Nori left afterward to work, most days he lingered. Evenings in bed were spent with Nori teasing Thorin mercilessly, bringing him close to the edge and backing him off repeatedly until he could no longer take it anymore and begged. There were days that Nori would take Thorin, fucking him long and slow, then hard and fast. Other days Nori would tie his proud lover to the bed and tease them both by riding him, often pulling nearly completely off Thorin to fuck himself with just the head.

Always, they went to bed satisfied, and in the morning when they parted ways to go rule their own parts of the mountain, they were content. They were two halves of the same whole: the Kings Under the Mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing because this fandom needs more stuff that isn't Bagginshield or Fiki. Also I like this it's different and delicious.


End file.
